Thunderbird Three (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"Let me show you how I do it" Background Three is unique; moreso than any of her siblings. She isn't designed for atmospheric anything, yet still she lives deep inside a geo-bound island. And, with the young yet talented hands of her pilot Alan guiding her, atmospheric flight is nothing more than a challenge - one she rises to. Two claims to be versatile, but Three can never quite resist reminding her smaller sister of her own disastrous forays into environments she was not designed for. Entering space is no good if you can't survive re-entry again, and going underwater means nothing if you have to drown to do it. It's a source of amusement between all of them - Thunderbirds and Pilots alike - that the largest Thunderbird has the youngest pilot. Three dwarfs all of her sisters - Four is so much smaller she can fit in her cargo hold with room to spare, and One - for all that she's the eldest - doesn't even make up half her size. Two is closer, at least three-quarters her length, and Five it's really just a matter of centimetres. Alan, though, is the youngest and for now the smallest (he'll outgrow his immediate brother easily, given a few more years, Three is confident, and Four sulks quietly). But despite his age and relative lack of maturity, there's no-one better suited for rolling around in zero gravity with her. What that says for Three's own maturity she refuses to consider. Still, it's scary, being the only one that can break away from orbit and explore the cosmos beyond. Space is a dangerous environment, even at the best of times, and Three is acutely aware that she comes home wounded more often than not. She was designed to take hits; that's not the problem. The problem is the fragile child who pilots her, so often far, far away from his brothers. Three makes it a point to stay in contact with Five - and Five's pilot, Alan's own older brother - at all times, just to keep up the illusion that they aren't alone (even though they are). A visit to her stationary sister on the way home - if she's not too wounded to make the detour - never does any harm, either. In many ways, Three considers that her most important job. Going out far into the cosmos to rescue those with no other hope is what she was made for, and trawling through the orbit to remove hazards before they cause an incident is another duty she and Alan have picked up - starting because they wanted more flight time, and continuing because they came to realise how lethal space junk could be - but she also provides the vital link between her geo-bound sisters and her space-bound one. No matter how tired she might be, or battered, unless the delay would put Alan's life at risk she'll always, always find time to dock with Five and give her isolated sister some much-needed contact. She carried Four up there, once. Just once, her water-loving sister feeling decidedly ill at ease in the weightlessness of space - so different from the weightlessness of water. Two and One are both too large for her to carry safely - she might have the bulk and strength, but her cargo hold is not much bigger than Two's - so all she can do for them is carry messages. She can't quite comprehend how any of her sisters feel, not being able to reach all of their sisters whenever they want. Three is unique, because she can reach from their hangers to the stars, and everywhere in between. Personality Appearance Relationships Trivia * Thunderbird Three is a fandragon of the ''Thunderbirds ''craft Thunderbird Three ** While she could technically be from any iteration, the one used here is the ''Thunderbirds Are Go 2015 ''version Category:Plague Dragon Category:Female Category:Ridgeback Category:Fandragon Category:Construct